Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -61\% \times 1 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 1 \times 100\% = 100\%$ Now we have: $ -61\% \times 100\% = {?} $ $ -61\% \times 100\% = -61 \% $